GW 06 : Empathie
by mimi yuy1
Summary: Quand l'empathie de Quatre devient incontrôlable, le Perfect Soldier trouve une parade pour y faire face et le soulager. OS Yaoi.


Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinng 

Disclamer : Petits G-boys pas à mouaaaaa mais tant pis, je l'ai utilise quand même ^_^

Genre : One Shot Yaoi

Couple : 1X2, pis un autre mais chut sinon c'est pas drôle.

Remarque : On s'occupe comme on peut quand on a pas envie de débuter le gros travail de fond sur une fic vouée à durer plusieurs mois ^^;;;

****

Empathie

Deux adolescents fuirent une importante base militaire quelques secondes avant son autodestruction avec toute la maîtrise et le professionnalisme que l'on pouvait attendre de ces deux terroristes au sommet de leur art.

Ils traversaient une forêt pour atteindre une petite planque de transit quand l'un d'eux, le plus jeune, s'effondra prit de spasmes et de tremblements. Aussitôt son compagnon se précipita vers le corps victime de violentes convulsions pour tenter d'en découvrir leurs origines.

Ses quelques notions de médecine, lui suffirent pour diagnostiquer une crise semblable à l'épilepsie. Inquiet, il fit donc les premiers soins adéquats avant de porter le jeune homme dans une petite cabane au confort des plus spartiate. Il ne s'y trouvait qu'une table et un matelas sur lequel il déposa avec délicatesse le garçon toujours inconscient.

La nuit tombait quand ce dernier rouvrit enfin les yeux. Mais sans avoir le temps de dire un mot, une vague de pensées s'imposèrent à son esprit, lui arrachant des cris de douleurs.

- Quatre, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- J'ai trop mal, ils sont trop nombreux……Arhhhhhhhhhhh.

Ignorant totalement quoi faire, Heero décida qu'il valait mieux imposer à l'empathe de dormir le temps qu'il retrouve son calme. 

- Désolé Quatre, mais je vais te faire une injection de sédatif le temps pour moi de t'emmener à l'hôpital.

Comprenant que le pilote le croyait sans aucun doute blessé d'une manière ou d'une autre, il tenta de rassembler ses forces pour lui faire une phrase cohérente.

- Non……..

- Chut, calme toi, ca ne vas pas durer longtem….

- Non, c'est .. c'est mon empathie. Je viens juste de perdre mes barrières.

- Ton empathie ?

- Tous ses sentiments c'est trop… Je ne comprend pas comment j'ai pu les perdre ?

- Tu as été victime d'une sorte de crise d'épilepsie avant de perdre connaissance il y a environ deux heures. 

- J'ai mal, ils sont trop nombreux.

- Bon. Si je comprend bien, tu viens d'ouvrir ton esprit aux milliards d'individus qui peuple la planète ?

Incapable d'en dire plus, il se contenta d'hocher doucement la tête.

- Alors si tu te concentres uniquement sur une seule de ces personnes, tu devrais te détacher des autres ? C'est ce que tu fais parfois pour isoler et interpréter au mieux ce que nous ressentons, non ?

- Oui.

- Alors essaie de faire de même, le temps de retrouver suffisamment de calme pour récréer ces barrières que la crise semble avoir brisée.

- Mais qui ?

- Moi, concentre toi sur moi.

- Je suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée.

Il se souvenait de la douleur émise par le soldat, la dernière fois qu'il avait agit ainsi sur lui sans l'en avertir. L'adolescent s'étant isolé, il avait souhaité lui venir en aide mais un simple effleurement de son esprit avait généré en lui plus de désespoir et de douleur qu'avec les trois autres pilotes réunis.

- Fais moi confiance et vas-y.

Quelques minutes de silences s'échappa avant que Quatre ne s'apaise brutalement comme s'il venait de recevoir enfin cette bouffée d'air si nécessaire à son asphyxie mentale.

- Comment fais-tu ?

- Ca va mieux ?

- Oui, Je ressens soudain un grand vide. Plus rien, plus de sentiments, d'émotions ou de trouble quelconque. Tout est si ….

- Glacial ?

- Heu…. oui.

- Ok……… et maintenant ?

- C'est plus doux.

- Alors essaie de mobiliser tous tes sens sur moi le temps de reprendre le contrôle.

- Merci, c'est si apaisant.

- Je vais faire de mon mieux pour que ca ne change pas.

- Mais comment ? Comment fais-tu pour inhiber ainsi tes sentiments ?

- L'habitude.

- C'est triste, je ne voudrais pas être responsable de ça.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas et reposes toi maintenant.

- Hum.

//

Au petit matin, les deux pilotes reprirent leur route. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils rejoignent une route secondaire et qu'ils soient pris en stop par un fermier des environs. Une heure après, ils étaient enfin de retour devant leur lieu de repli : une jolie petite maison dans un quartier calme d'une petite ville de province. 

A leur vue, leurs compagnons sortirent pour venir à leur rencontre quand Quatre, marchant soutenu par Heero, s'effondra aussitôt.

- Non !!!!!! 

Réagissant par réflexe de défense, Heero se précipita sur le jeune homme pour l'entourer de ses bras tout en hurlant sur les autres pilotes.

- Reculez !!! Ne vous approchez pas !

- Mais !

- Duo, tu ne discutes pas et vous rentrez plus vite que ça !!

Les ignorant, il se pencha alors sur Quatre pour s'emparer de ses mains et les lui repousser de ses oreilles.

- Calme toi, reviens à moi. Limite toi à mon esprit.

Comme la première fois, quelques minutes suffirent pour apaiser la crise. Le blond calmé, il se laissa aller contre le japonais.

- Ca va mieux ?

- Oui.

- Je vais te conduire à ta chambre alors, d'accord ?

- S'il te plait, oui.

Il le prit alors dans ses bras pour le monter au premier étage.

- Heero ?

- Plus tard !

Vexé et attristé du ton qu'il avait utilisé avec lui, Duo rentra de nouveau dans le salon ou Wufei et Trowa se contentaient d'observer le carrelage.

//

- Tu veux que je demande à Trowa de venir te voir ?

- Pas tout de suite. Il ne cesse d'émettre son inquiétude à mon égard et c'est encore plus violent que la colère de Wufei ou les sentiments de Duo.

- Alors je leur dis de te laisser un peu de temps pour te remettre.

- S'il te plait oui. Mais explique leur bien que ca n'a rien à voir avec eux.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas et repose toi.

Il borda le jeune homme avec attention avant de se relever.

- Reste sur moi, le temps qu'il te faut.

- Mais.

- Je contrôle cet état sans peine, ne crains rien.

- Merci.

Et il s'endormit de nouveau, sous une caresse d'Heero dans ses cheveux.

//

Le soldat descendit enfin quand à peine arrivé auprès de ses compagnons, Duo le gifla en première réaction.

- Comment as-tu pu ?

Heero eut un réflexe de tristesse qu'il réprima aussitôt. Il se devait pour Quatre de garder calme et sereinité et pour cela, seule la froide rigueur du Perfect Soldier pouvait réagir devant l'agression. 

- Tu aurais pu attendre qu'il s'explique.

- On t'écoute.

- _Ok, devant deux mecs jaloux et un furax, je vais pas m'en sortir moi._ Quatre a fait une crise d'épilepsie sur le chemin du retour. Il est incapable de remonter ses barrières de protection qui habituellement gère son don d'empathie. Il reçoit donc toutes vos émotions sans filtre comme celles de millier de personnes qui tentent d'entrer dans sa tête. Pour éviter qu'il ne devienne fou, il se contente de ne se fixer que sur mon esprit à moi.

- Pourquoi toi et pas Trowa ?

- Je suis le soldat parfait et comme tu le dis si bien toi même Duo, ce dernier est dénué de sentiments. C'est un environnement totalement froid et vide qu'il capte et ca le repose et le calme. Alors si vous voulez le voir, essayez d'abord d'inhiber vos émotions afin que ces dernières ne rompent pas le lien fragile qu'il a créé entre nous, comme lors notre arrivée.

Il sortit aussi vite, laissant les trois " baka " ruminer et ingérer l'information. La surprise passée, Trowa se calma et tenta une visite à Quatre, Wufei fit ses exercices de Zen pour ne pas être une menace à l'arabe, tandis que Duo chercha Heero pour aller s'excuser de son attitude quelque peu précipitée.

Il le trouva, très certainement sortant de sa douche car les cheveux humides, assis sur le bord du lit une bande à la main.

- T'es blessé ?

- Non.

Ignorant la négation, Duo se précipita sur lui pour s'en assurer.

- Je ne te crois pas.

Il n'était pas dupe. Le soldat ne s'amusait pas à sortir la trousse d'urgence inutilement

- Où ?

- Juste foulé la cheville.

- Donne, je vais le faire.

Duo prit d'autorité la bande et après un court examen effectua le bandage avec la plus grande attention sur la cheville récalcitrante.

- Je te présente mes excuses.

- Pas nécessaire.

- J'ai agi dans l'impulsion du moment par pure jalousie. Je suis désolé, je devrais te faire plus confiance.

Quand il eut terminé de soigner le japonais, Duo resta à ses genoux le fixant longuement avant de l'embrasser.

D'abord consentant, Heero s'écarta à regret de son amant.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

- Je peux pas.

- Pourquoi ?

Duo sentait son cœur se déchirer de peine. Lui en voulait-il à ce point ? Mais pourquoi avait-il donc agit comme l'idiot qu'il était ? Voyant la mine déconfite de son partenaire, Heero le rassura aussitôt.

- Je ne peux pas conserver mon état d'esprit actuel et faire ce genre de chose avec toi. J'y arriverais pas.

- Alors on n'est pas si insensible et invulnérable qu'on le prétend ? ^_^

- Duo, Quatre est ton ami non ? Alors soit sympa et laisse moi.

- Il a intérêt à régler son problème rapidement ou je ne répond de rien.

Amusé par la déception du pilote, Heero le prit par surprise en le jetant sur le lit avant de l'écraser de son poids pour un langoureux baiser plein de passion. Après quoi, il l'abandonna pantelant avec un sourire de satisfaction. Il avait combler une partie des attentes de Duo sans trahir la confiance du jeune arabe et en était assez fier.

// 

Duo ayant reprit ses esprits, se dirigea aussi vite dans la chambre de son ami. 

- Quatre ?

- Oui ?

- Je peux entrer ?

- Oui.

Il ouvrit la porte doucement pour apercevoir Trowa.

- Je peux repasser, si je dérange.

- Duo !

Etrange comme Trowa semblait toujours lui parler avec le calme et l'autorité d'un maître d'école face à l'un de ses élèves indisciplinés. 

- Non, tu ne me déranges pas. J'avais peur de vous revoir tous de près au début, mais finalement je réussi à garder le contrôle.

- Ca me fait plaisir de l'apprendre. Bon ben à tout à l'heure les poussins. 

- Duo !!!

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Quatre qui rappela l'américain avant qu'il ne s'imagine quoique ce soit.

- Trowa, s'il te plait.

Comprenant la demande, ce dernier le quitta enfin. 

- Je t'écoute si tu te calmes et que tu arrêtes de faire ce genre de sous-entendus.

- C'est bon, je dis plus rien.

- Bon alors que me vaut ta visite ?

- Ben, ca me semble évident. Je viens voir comment tu te sens et si je peux faire quoique ce soit pour t'aider.

- Non, c'est gentil mais tout va bien à présent. Heero, m'aide déjà beaucoup et grâce à lui, je pense retrouver mes marques dans peu de temps.

- Bien.

- Duo ?

- Oui ?

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Rien, tout va bien. Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?

- Duoooo……..

- Bon y'a peut-être un tout petit problème mais rien de tragique t'en fait pas.

- Raconte moi, alors.

- Je préfère pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Dans quelques jours ce ne sera qu'une bonne blague alors ca en vaut pas la peine.

- Duo, s'il te plait.

Il venait de faire une gaffe. Bien que dépossédé de son empathie, Quatre n'était pas aveugle et il saurait s'il lui mentait. N'ayant guère le choix, il le lui avoua.

- Je…..je suis désolé mais ….

- Te voilà bien timide d'un seul coup. 

- Quatre ça fait deux semaines, que vous êtes partis et ….

- Et ?

- Ben deux semaines c'est long et moi je suis pas comme certain.

- heu… tu parles de quoi là ?

- Ben Heero, y veux pas.

Lassé de sortir chaque mot de force de Duo, l'arabe perdit sa patience légendaire.

- Duo, je ne comprend pas où tu veux en venir.

Ce dernier prit une grande respiration avant de se lancer.

- Je suis en train de te dire qu'Heero refuse de……… "jouer" avec moi tant que tu ne retrouveras pas le contrôle.

- Jouer à quoi ?

C'était trop étrange pour qu'il réfléchisse un peu plus avant de poser cette question. Mais le regard fuyant de Duo joliment agrémenté de joues rouges feux lui fit comprendre enfin de quoi il était question. 

- Mais je lui ai jamais demandé de …….. de faire abstinence.

- Peut-être, mais il semblerait que nos deux besoins ne soient pas compatibles.

- Ecoute, je te promet de lui parler très vite.

- Non, non, non, je voudrais surtout pas que tu crois que c'est si important. Faut d'abord que tu te remettes. Tu passes en priorité Quatre parce que moi je peux attendre. On en est quand même pas à un jour près.

- T'inquiètes pas.

//

- Heero ?

- hum ?

Le jeune homme se retourna pour apercevoir Quatre entrer dans la cuisine ou il se chargeait de préparer leur dîner.

- Tu te sens mieux ?

- Oui, beaucoup mieux. 

- Bien.

- Heero, je…. J'aimerais te parler au sujet du lien que j'ai tissé sur ton esprit.

- Encore trop froid ?

Il avait parlé tout en continuant à cuir son plat comme s'il pouvait doser ses sentiments à la demande aussi simplement qu'on règle la puissance d'une plaque de cuisson.

- Heu.. non, tout est parfait.

Quand il s'arrêta.

- Où est le problème dans ce cas ?

- Je crois que je serais capable de m'en passer à présent.

- Tes "barrières" sont reconstruites ?

- voui.

- Quatre !!!

- Presque……. Suffisamment pour gérer notre déconnexion ?

- J'en crois pas un mot. Alors pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?

- Au moins le temps de cette nuit.

……

- Je vois. J'en connais un qui va m'entendre.

- Non Heero, c'est moi qui l'ai forcé à me parler. Ecoutes, tu dois le comprendre.

- Je comprend, mais il attendra.

- Heero, s'il te plait, écoute moi.

……

// 

Duo attendait avec une certaine crainte ce qui résulterait de la conversation qui avait lieu au moment même dans la cuisine quand les deux protagonistes entrèrent dans le salon, les plats en mains.

- A table !

Le repas terminé, chacun repartit dans sa chambre, Heero rejoignant donc celle ou se trouvait Duo. N'étant un secret pour personne qu'ils partageaient leur nuit, il était devenu habituel que leur planque en tienne compte dans le nombre de chambre attribuée. A son entrée, l'américain sauta sur ses pieds.

- Ca va ta cheville ?

- Hum.

Oups, il n'a pas l'air commode. Je crois que ca ne lui a pas fait très plaisir que je parle de notre vie privé à Quatre.

Heero était déjà couché quand agacé de voir l'américain continuer à tourner en rond, il l'incita à stopper son marathon.

- Duo !

- Oui ?

- Arrête un peu et viens dormir.

- Si t'y tiens.

Docile comme un chaton, Duo s'exécuta, mais à peine eut-il le temps de s'asseoir sur le lit que la lumière fut éteinte et qu'une personne bien intentionnée le plaqua sous elle avant de le dévorer. N'y croyant pas, ce fut Shinigami qui bien loin de ses habitudes repoussa juste un petit peu son Perfect Soldier.

- Et Quatre ?

- On fait un test. 

- Un test ?

- En cas de malaise, on aura droit au bipeur.

- Bipeur ?

Montrant l'objet concerné posé sur la table de nuit, Heero résuma la situation.

- Où qu'il soit et quoique je fasse, j'ai le droit à une sonnerie quand il ne supporte pas mes pensées.

- Mais, c'est pas dangereux ? Pourquoi on …

- Duo, ferme là.

Et sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, le pilote fut piégé par les bras puissants d'un partenaire qui n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser fuir plus longtemps ses lèvres affamées.

- Et on dit que c'est moi le plus en manque !

- Baka.

Sur ce, Duo inversa les rôles bien décidé à rattraper leurs deux longues semaines de séparation. 

//

Aucune sonnerie de la nuit et pourtant il avait été très attentif. Le soleil venait de se lever et il regardait à présent avec une certaine satisfaction le sommeil de son petit soldat, se demandant très sérieusement comment ils réussissaient l'exploit de faire de chacune de leur nuit un moment si magique. Eux qui étaient si dissemblables le jour, se fondaient l'un dans l'autre dés le soleil couché. Perdu dans ses rêves d'un futur plein d'un bonheur utopique, il aperçu un œil s'ouvrir suivi d'un second.

- Hello.

- hum.

- Bien dormit ?

- hum.

Heureux de le voir si ouvert, Duo se blottit contre son amant pour un petit câlin du matin.

//

A l'heure du petit déjeuné, le silence était de rigueur quand le plus turbulent d'entre eux entra en scène.

- Hello Every Body !

- B'jour Duo.

- Ouh là c'est quoi ces têtes d'enterrements ? Et où est Wufei ?

- Footing

- Dis Quatre comment ca s'est passé cette nuit ?

- rien à signaler.

La petite voix utilisée par l'arabe et la couleur soudainement rouge de ses joues, assura l'américain qu'il lui mentait éhontément.

- Mince, me dit pas que t'as tout……

- ben un p'tit peu.

- Oups ! J'en connais un qui va sûrement pas apprécier.

- si y'avait que ca.

N'en pouvant plus Trowa quitta la pièce.

- Ben qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- je ….

- Allez dis moi tout, on est plus que nous deux.

- D'accord mais avant j'aimerais te poser une question. Duo, je ne devrais peut-être pas te demander ça, mais est-ce que tu es vraiment sérieux avec Heero ?

- Comment ça ?

- Tu qualifierais votre relation comme un bon moment dont vous profitez dans cette période incertaine qu'est la guerre ou tu espères la faire poursuivre toute ta vie, un peu comme avec le grand amour.

- Heu….. c'est très personnelle comme question Quatre.

- S'il te plait.

- Ben, ca me gêne beaucoup, je voudrais pas que tu te moques de moi.

- Tu sais bien que je ne le ferais jamais.

- Ben pour moi, Heero c'est comme le prince des contes de fée qui arrive sur son cheval blanc / bien qu'en l'occurrence ce soit un Gundam ^^/. Mon seul vœux est qu'il soit suffisamment amoureux de moi pour accepter de rester à mes cotés, aujourd'hui, demain, comme dans nos vies futures. Parce que je suis persuadé qu'à sa simple perte, j'en mourrais en moins d'une seconde.

- Merci.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Parce que Heero, .. ..

- Quatre.

Le pilote de Sandrock rougit dans l'instant, se rendant compte qu'il allait le lui dire. Pas perturbé pour deux sous, Heero entra à la suite de son salut pour se servir une tasse de café avant de s'asseoir aux cotés de Duo. Ce dernier d'humeur câline se déplaça aussitôt sur ses genoux sans qu'il ne l'en empêche. Il était coutume que le soldat accepte ce genre de manifestation uniquement en présence de l'empathe, dont il avait suffisamment confiance pour le laisser entre apercevoir un partie de lui qui ne soit pas liée à la guerre.

- Et voilà que tu recommences. Mais qu'est-ce que t'as fait cette nuit Quat-chan ?

- Vas y, dis nous.

Devant le couple uni formé par les deux pilotes, il eut envie de se confier. Après tous ce qu'ils avaient partagé sans qu'ils ne le sachent vraiment, il le leur devait bien.

- Voilà, hier soir quand vous, enfin vous avez….

- Continue. 

- Ben, tes sentiments Heero n'étaient guères ambiguës, alors je…..

- Tu ?????? 

Sachant ne pas y arriver s'il ne se lançait pas, Quatre respira un grand coup avant de tout avouer.

- J'ai perdu l'esprit, suis sorti de ma chambre pour entrer comme un toxico en manque dans celle de Trowa et lui ai sauté dessus.

- ……

- …….

Heero fut le premier à se reprendre suite à cette information quelque peu déroutante.

- Et comment a t'il réagit ?

- Ben…

- Aller Quatre, au point où on en est.

- Il m'a fait sortir de sa chambre.

- Oh, non….

- Ce matin pour le petit déjeuné.

- Yyyyyyes !!!!!!!!!

A l'expression de victoire de Duo, Quatre rougit de plus belle.

- Et depuis, comment se comporte t'il ?

- Il me dit plus rien.

- Je comprend pas bien ou se trouve son problème ?

- J'ai peur qu'il pense que mes actes ont été provoqués par la connexion que j'ai établi avec Heero. Voir que je n'ai aucun sentiment pour lui et que je n'ai fait que l'utiliser pour assouvir mes besoins physiques.

- Et c'est la cas ? 

- Bien sûr que non !!! Même, si d'un autre coté je ne me serais jamais comporté ainsi avec lui s'il n'y avait pas eu cette empathie quelque peu influencée pour inhiber mes désirs.

Voyant le problème, Heero se leva calmement laissant son amant faire reprendre raison à leur ami.

- Tu te charges de lui, moi je prend en main le clown blanc.

- A vos ordres, chef !

- Tu crois qu'il va le lui dire ?

- Pas de soucis man, Hee-chan ferait parler un mur.

Deux longues discussions plus tard et le bonheur s'emparait de deux nouvelles victimes. 

//

Dans leur chambre, Heero rejoint de nouveau son compagnon, pour savoir ce qu'il en était des relations de leur deux amis.

- Alors ?

- Impeccable, cette mésaventure aura au moins été bénéfique à une chose.

- Bien.

- De plus, Quatre m'a demandé de t'informer très officiellement qu'il venait de couper les derniers liens qui vous liaient. Il a réussi à retrouver l'usage de ses protections, son empathie semblant s'être guérit d'elle-même. Bien que quelque chose me dise aussi qu'il profite encore de la situation pour se fixer sur les sentiments amoureux que Trowa ressent à son égard.

- Dans ce cas, il ne reste plus qu'une chose à faire pour tourner la page sur cette histoire.

- Quoi ?

- Ce matin, quand je vous ai rejoins dans la cuisine.

- Oui ?

- Je suis arrivé quand tu discutais avec Quatre de la nature de tes sentiments pour moi.

A cette révélation, Duo se calma aussitôt pour s'asseoir sur le lit, apeuré de savoir ce qui allait suivre.

- Et ?

- Et je trouve injuste d'avoir à présent un avantage sur toi.

- …

- C'est pourquoi je souhaite égaliser la situation.

- …

- Tu veux bien m'écouter ?

Trop peiné à l'avance par ce qu'il allait entendre, Duo se contenta d'hocher la tête. 

Commençant à bien connaître les réactions du jeune homme, Heero s'assit donc à ses cotés.

- Duo, depuis tout petit je n'ai jamais rien eu qui ne soit à moi ou qui ai eu de l'importance à mes yeux. Mon éducation n'y est sûrement pas pour rien et c'est grâce à cela que j'ai pu être un bon soldat "même si je suis un peu trop suicidaire sur les bords" dirons nous.

N'y tenant plus, Duo laissa s'échapper quelques larmes silencieuses, dans un sourire ponctuant la dernière remarque.

- Et pourtant, aujourd'hui les choses ont changé. Le soldat parfait a enfin trouvé ce qu'il croyait n'être qu'une chimère, un conte de noël pour enfant sage. Il a trouvé une raison de vivre. Une bête et idiote raison qui au jour d'aujourd'hui lui permet de revenir sain et sauf de ses missions. Une raison qui chaque matin réussit l'impossible, à savoir faire fondre un peu plus encore cette couche de glace qui entoure son cœur. 

Les larmes coulaient à présent à flot sans qu'il ne fasse aucun effort pour les en empêcher.

- Tu es ma raison de vivre Duo, alors à moins que tu ne me quittes de ta propre volonté, je serais chaque jour plus heureux que le précédent de savoir pouvoir rester à tes cotés.

Duo ne lui répondit rien, se contentant de se jeter dans ses bras et d'y rester allongé un long moment sans qu'aucun d'eux ne ressentent le besoin de briser ce silence par un geste ou une parole. Un silence précieux, symbole d'un rêve utopique qui faisait ses premiers pas dans la réalité.

Fin 

Mimi Yuy 

26, 27 Septembre 2002


End file.
